Caesar and Brutus Meet In Heaven
by CollinNelsons99
Summary: Caesar and Brutus meet in Heaven, express their feelings, make confessions and decide what to do in the future.


I opened my eyes and looked around me. My eyes hurt from the bright light of the sun. It took me a few blinks to realize where I was, after the conspirators' attack against me. Life after death. What was it like, I wondered? But that did not bother me as much, as I worried much more about what life was like before death?

I have reflected on my life, perhaps way more than I should have. Often my thoughts have come to haunt me, give me, the fearless, huge fear and regret. Give me ideas of changing the unchangeable, the past.

I've known a significant amount of people throughout my life, but there was only one person, who I could truly rely on. Only one, whom I could fully trust. Only one, whom I could call a 'friend': Mark Antony. Contrastingly, I've had far more enemies, which it took me too long to realize. Who knows, where I would be today, had I realized that my greatest enemy was Brutus, a person who I thought was a rare friend, one like Antony, but in fact, he was the greatest betrayer, who dreamt of my death the most.

Peoples of heaven, today, I have received news that Brutus, knowing his army had been defeated by that of Mark Antony's, has ran into his sword and committed suicide. I ask all of you to mind your business, while I meet Brutus and have a conversation with him. I will update you on the outcome later.

 _Brutus arrives._

 **Brutus** : Caesar

 **Caesar** : Our paths cross again, Brutus.

 **Brutus** : We need to discuss our actions. Our rights and wrongs. Our sins and virtues. Our mistakes and non-existing perfections.

 **Caesar** : My dear Brutus, you know me well. I don't forget, but I do forgive. Speak loudly.

 **Brutus** : I loved you Caesar, and to this day do. My admiration towards you is indescribable, however, my love for my Empire of Rome is far greater, than my love for anything or anyone, dead or alive. To be frank, I believed in your abilities to be king but knew that your endless authority could do much bad for the empire and its people.

 **Caesar:** Oh, Brutus! What would make you think I would have such intentions in my mind?

 **Brutus** : Cassius would, Caesar.

 **Caesar:** Cassius? Why would he think so? Yes, I had authority and heck, I admit my ambition could be too noticeable and sometimes win over me. I admit that I acted tyrannous more often than I should have, thinking that it was a way to gain legitimacy. But know one thing for sure, my only desire ever was for my people to be good.

 _Brutus silently and meticulously keeps listening to Caesar_

 **Caesar:** Did Cassius remind you that I helped the poor when they were in need? That I represented the lower class rather than just the aristocrats. Did Cassius remind you that I adjusted the Senate so that it was more representative of the people? Lastly, my good friend, did Cassius remind you that I did not harm my political enemies? I showed mercy to the conspirators only for them to be the ones who got to choose when my last day was.

 **Brutus** : Oh Caesar, if only you put the facts forth me earlier.

 **Caesar:** Oh how persuaded and blind you were Brutus.

 **Brutus** : Forgive me, Caesar, I have clearly made a mistake. For that, I have punished myself.

 **Caesar:** You know me well, Brutus. You know how much I can't abide disloyalty, however, throughout my life, betrayers and leechers have come and gone like the wind. I forgive you and wish to focus on what the future holds upon us.

 **Brutus** : But what about the past, Caesar?

 **Caesar:** We can't live with regret about the past, that's not a characteristic of a strong man. Instead, we should look to the future, as the future is the only thing we have the power to have an impact on.

 **Brutus** : What about the present?

 **Caesar:** The present turns into the past in seconds, Brutus.

 **Brutus** : That's wise, Caesar. So what do we do now?

 **Caesar:** Now we discuss the future of the empire, suggest a future leader and send a report to Rome.

 **Brutus** : Any suggestion you put forward is accepted by me, Caesar. I listen to you carefully.

 **Caesar:** I put forward Mark Antony, a man whose love for the people and the empire is unlike any others.

 _Brutus silently gives Caesar a look. He is intimidated by the look he gives, as it is consequential. His look has 'disapproval' written on it._

 **Caesar:** I thought you said any suggestion I put forward would be accepted by you.

 **Brutus:** Antony is an exception. He lied to me and to the conspirators, which resulted in everything that has happened after his speech.

 **Caesar:** What do you offer then, Brutus?

 **Brutus:** Anyone but him, Caesar. Please!

 **Caesar:** You are not being a man of your word, Brutus. You are not accepting my suggestion. You are being disloyal to me.

 **Brutus:** Same old ambitious and cruel Caesar that I knew all my life. I don't wish to talk to you anymore. May peace be upon you.

 **Caesar:** Leave Brutus, but remember: Every day of yours spent in Heaven will feel ten times worse from what it would be in hell. You have not learned your lesson.

 _Brutus leaves._

 _Caesar gets one of his men to send the proposal to Rome._

 _A few days later, everyone in Heaven is assembled around Caesar to listen to his speech_

Disloyalty and dishonesty - two adjectives, that describe weak people, who cannot find their place in life. People, who have a mask on their supposed 'true face'. Brutus was one of those men and I urge all of you to aspire to be nothing like a human being like him. Today, I have gotten news, that my good friend Mark Antony has become emperor of Rome. A man, who is loyal and honorable. A man who will bring Rome back to its feet, where there will be no hate. If the enemies of Rome will show hate and desire war, the empire will be ready to fight back and defend its honor. From this day on, a new era begins.


End file.
